


What If

by Queen_Kitty_21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kitty_21/pseuds/Queen_Kitty_21
Summary: Fuyuhiko wakes up after the events of the second class trail and has to deal with his emotions. All he wants is a second chance, maybe he can have that?





	What If

Fuyuhiko awoke with a start, the events from the last trial still fresh in his mind. Peko….she had given her life to protect him. He tried to save her, but he had failed. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he recalled seeing her through his bloodied vision being stabbed over and over again. Peko, his Peko, was….

“Dammit!” He screamed and punched the desk next to him, still not fully realizing that the injuries he suffered seemed to have completely disappeared. He muttered curses to himself, pacing the room, as tears began to blur his vision. He had been so consumed by his anger and heartbreak that he hadn’t heard the door open. He didn’t realize he wasn’t alone anymore until he heard the voice.

“Young master? Is everything alright? Has something happened?”

Fuyuhiko’s head snapped up when he heard it, and he stared at her dumbfounded. Just moments ago, she had been laying dead and bloodied on the ground in front of him. The image was still so clear in his mind. And yet here she stood, sword drawn and cautiously taking in her surroundings before looking back to him in concern.

“Peko?....” His voice sounded uncharacteristically soft, the tears in his eyes starting to swell as he took a step towards her.

“Young master? Are you-” She was cut off as Fuyuhiko Practically tackled her in a hug, his tears now freely falling down his face as he sobbed into his chest.

“Goddammit Peko, how many times do I have to tell you, you don’t need to call me that.” Peko stared at him, confused by his actions and extremely concerned for him. She had never seen him this emotional, not since his sister died. She tentatively patted his back, unsure of how to react in this situation.

“But, young master, I am merely your tool. My purpose is to protect you and do your bidding. It is only appropriate that I call you by your title.”

Fuyuhiko looked up at her, shaking his head and stroking her cheek. He wouldn’t miss his chance again, wouldn’t allow her to put herself in danger again without knowing the truth about how he felt.

“You’re not a tool Peko. I’ve told you before, I don’t want nor do I need a tool. That’s not what you are to me. I only want you. I only ever wanted you, Peko.”

“Young master, I don’t-”

“Stop. Don’t call me that. I’m not your master Peko. Can’t you see? You are so much more to me than just a simple tool. I’ve never needed a tool, or anyone else for that matter. I can handle myself on my own. But I need you, Peko. I love you.”

Peko was silent, staring at him as she tried to process everything he was saying to her. She had dreamed...but this couldn’t be true. Could it?

Fuyuhiko saw her confusion, the hesitation to believe him in her eyes. He could tell that she had tried hard to convince herself over all these years that she would never be anything more than a simple, disposable tool. Oh how very wrong she was.

She was about to open her mouth to protest, but any words that may have been formed were swallowed up by Fuyuhiko when he kissed her. It was firm and demanding, leaving no room for argument from her. But at the same time, there was a softness to his kiss that seemed almost tentative. He began to pull away, but Peko held on. 

All the years of pining finally exploded in that kiss. When they finally parted, they were panting softly, a soft blush on both their cheeks as they stared into each other’s eyes. Finally, a small smile spread over both their lips and Peko was the first to break the silence.

“Young mas- Fuyuhiko….” His grin widened at hearing her say his name for the first time since they’ve known each other.

“Peko...” He stared at her, memorizing all the features of her face. The blush on her cheeks, her beautiful smile, the gentle look in her eyes that was so different from her usual cold and business like demeanor, every last thing about her was committed to memory.

“What happens now, Fuyuhiko? I don’t- What do I do if I am not your tool?” 

“You be yourself Peko. That’s all I ever wanted you to be. Just….don’t leave me.” He clung to her, the image of her execution flashing across his mind. 

“Please, don’t ever leave me Peko.” His voice was practically a whisper, and while Peko didn’t understand why he was acting like this, she did her best to comfort him. She hugged him back, fingers gently running through his hair.

“I'm not going anywhere Fuyuhiko. I promise...I-...I love you too.”

As they held each other, Fuyuhiko began to feel strange, like something was off. There was a voice in the distance, but he ignored it in favor of staying in Peko’s warm embrace. 

“...ke up....….iko….wa….up!”

He tried to cling tighter to her, softly begging her to stay, praying the voice he was hearing was just in his head.

“I’ll always be here Fuyuhiko. I would never leave you.”

And then, he woke up. As he came to, he saw surveyed his surroundings and immediately registered the immense pain from his injuries. He cursed,half from the sudden pain and half from the realization that Peko’s execution had been real and that everything he remembered right now afterwards had been merely a dream.

Then, he heard it. That voice. That goddamn cursed voice. The one that had gleefully taken Peko from him.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake! I honestly wish I would’ve let you go, but rules are rules and even the headmaster must abide by them.”

He refused to look at Monokuma, instead focusing all his energy on willing himself not to think about Peko.

“Giving me the silent treatment,huh? Well, that’s fine. Soon enough you’ll be ready to go back to your classmates, and the killing game can continue. Just in case you start to feel some hope about your ‘friends’, I left a little present for you on the nightstand!”

It was a while after Monokuma left him that he decided to turn and look at what this present was, curiosity getting the better of him. When he saw it, he yelled angry curses at the object, throwing far across the room. Peko’s sword, still coated with his blood from when she accidentally hurt him. This time, he didn’t make any attempts to stop his sobs. They became the only sound in his room, broken and heart wrenching sobs as Fuyuhiko began to truly mourn Peko.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, and I hope you enjoyed it. It was mostly a way to help me process emotions, but I'm proud of this and so I decided to post it.


End file.
